


The Very Hungry Miracle

by Newfriendly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grubs, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newfriendly/pseuds/Newfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the birth and pupation of the world's most terrifying baby. With profound apologies to Eric Carle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Hungry Miracle

In the glow of the ectobiology lab, the tubes were full and ready. One Sunday morning, a button was pressed and POP, right on the stage appeared a tiny and very hungry Miracle. He started to look for some food. 

On Monday, he ate through one bike horn, but he was still hungry.

On Tuesday, he ate through two Faygo bottles, but he was still hungry.

On Wednesday, he ate through three of Sollux’s shoes, but he was still hungry.

On Thursday, he ate through all four tires on Mr. Jones’ car, but he was still hungry. 

On Friday, he ate through five of Eridan’s azaleas, but he was still hungry.

On Saturday, he ate through one deer carcass, one sock, one trashcan, one wizard candle, one lawn chair, one rake, one watermelon , one trident, one can of soda, and one husktop. That night he had a stomachache. 

The next day was Sunday again. Miracle ate through one host plush and after that, he felt much better.   
Now he wasn’t hungry anymore, and he wasn’t a little Miracle anymore. He was a big, fat Miracle. He crawled into Karkat's Twinkie hoard and built a small house called a cocoon around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. Then, he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out, and he was a beautiful butterfly. Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Miracle Makara-Nitram is from the same absurd AU as Of Crickets and Cockblocking. He's roughly the same color as Gamzee, terminally friendly, apparently able (and delighted) to eat almost anything and survive, and has horns like a Jacob ram and Galactus' helmet hybridized. Cognitiveaugurer on Tumblr is half responsible for this AU.


End file.
